The Current Obito (Extended Fight)
by FreezaBurn12
Summary: I know that this was several weeks late, but I had to do this. I found the fight between Kakashi and Obito rather disappointing for a final battle between the two. So I decided to make an alternate version with the same ending. Here it is, the alternate of Naruto Chapter 636…


**Disclaimer: In do not own Naruto Shippuden.**

**Author's Note: I know that this was several weeks late, but I ****had**** to do this. I found the fight between Kakashi and Obito rather disappointing for a final battle between the two. So I decided to make an alternate version with the same ending. Here it is, modified Naruto Chapter 636… (I decided to expand the fight even further, since it seemed too short still.)**

* * *

Both men charged at each other with their attacks. The pointed blade of Obito's giant shuriken and Kakashi's Raikiri pierced each other's chest. Blood violently spattered from their stab wounds as the two skidded to a sudden halt.

"Obito…" Kakashi panted in exhaustion as his right arm remained through Obito's stab wound, next to the gaping hole in his chest. "I'm tired of this." He continued.

The young Uchiha said nothing, instead staring at his adversary with a poker face.

Suddenly, both men faded away like mist. "That's the end of the genjutsu." Kakashi said from afar, facing at Obito, who was also standing opposite him.

"I have no intention of making this last longer than necessary." Kakashi said as he raised his right hand. He then performed a half-tiger, half-ram hand seal, which symbolizes the traditional _Hand Seal of Confrontation_. "All that awaits you…is death."

Without saying a word, Obito raised his own hand and performed the same hand seal. "Come…" He said.

Kakashi silently closed his left eye, remembering he previous time that he and Obito had their traditional Shinobi Sparring Session. He could not help but feel a tinge of nostalgia, even though he knew he should not feel that at a time like this.

As soon as both of them performed the hand seal, they leapt forward at each other. Obito's left arm quickly parried Kakashi's blow, while his right arm was knocked back by his opponent's own parry.

The scared man leapt back a few feet, quickly dodging Kakashi's blows. Performing a tiger hand seal, he released a powerful stream of flames from his mouth. He remembered that he used the same technique during the sparring session, but all he could produce was miniscule amber that would have brought his ancestors to shame.

The Copy Ninja nimbly dodged the intense flames as they barely scorched the end of his flak jacket. But to his surprise, Obito thrust his palm forward, revealing a black chakra stake from his wrist as it whizzed towards his face.

However, Kakashi quickly parried the incoming blow with his kunai, and both men leapt past each other from the blow.

_Obito…That will that drove you back then…to this very day…has stayed with me! The only thing left for me to do now…is to be Naruto's shield!_

_You too…No…Not just you. Everyone will eventually…They'll become just like me._

Before Obito could react, Kakashi spun around and delivered a powerful kick into his adversary's ribs. Obito recoiled back from the impact and violently fell to the ground with a thud, kicking dirt and dust everywhere.

_Naruto…You will never lose your way. You're stronger than me, and have many attributes unique only to you._

Before the Uchiha could recover from the surprise attack, Kakashi lunged forward, kunai in hand. The metal blade began crackling with azure-blue electricity as it poised over its would-be victim, just as the same time as Obito stood up and thrust his blade forward.

He remembered how the sparring session ended, with Obito falling back to the ground at his mercy, kunai inches from his face. Then, their sensei declared Kakashi the winner of the sparring session. The two boys then performed the Seal of Reconciliation, locking their second and third fingers together.

_As for me, this is all I can do for know. I'll do what I must…in order to protect the old Obito, even if it means I have to kill the current one!_

* * *

Obito suddenly swung his left fist, violently colliding into Kakashi's face, causing the latter to stagger backwards from the sudden blow, dropping his kunai. The vibrant electricity that once envelope the kunai dissipated into nothing.

Kakashi grunted in pain as Obito drove his knee into his stomach, before being elbowed in the spine. The resulting barrage caused the Copy Ninja to collapse to his knees.

But the son of the White Fang was quick to recover and jabbed Obito's ribs, who stumbled backwards. Kakashi swiftly curled his hand into a fist and decked the Uchiha across his jaw.

He then attempts to throw a third punch, but Obito was able to intercept the incoming attack by grabbing Kakashi's arm. But Kakashi countered it by latching on to Obito's right arm, causing the chakra stake to drop to the ground. He spun behind Obito and held his arm tightly as he pressed it against his back.

"Come on, now. You cannot hope to defeat me, Kakashi." Obito grunted as he struggled to break free from his opponent's vice grip. "Even with all your skills, you're just one foolish man clinging on to his ideals. You still have so much to know."

With a roar, the Uchiha broke free from Kakashi's restraint and stumbled forward from the sudden force of freely moving.

"Give up on this foolish dream, Obito! I will make you give up on it, even if I have to bash it into your skull!" Kakashi grunted.

"Impossible," Obito coughed as he wiped some blood off his lip. "I am the promise of a better world, one without fakes and lies."

"Is that why you joined with Madara's scheme? To deny the world that we live in?" Kakashi glowered at his former friend.

"He understands what needs to be done for this empty, worthless world far better than you or Naruto would be able to comprehend in a hundred years!"

Obito grabbed the black chakra stake that lay on the ground and made several swinging movements. The dark edges of the blade glistened in the empty void of the Kamui dimension. "And soon, the true world _will_ be restored."

Kakashi picked up his fallen kunai and bared it at Obito. He looked into the eyes of his fallen friend, they both knew it had to end like this. Only one must live while the other shall die. The two of them charged once again, weapons clashing with each other, sending out sparks upon impact. Metal clanged into each other, their grunts of determination to triumph echoed over the empty dimension. While Kakashi's style of fighting was more focused but slow, Obito's one was more rough-formed yet less finesse. Both offenses are just as effective, and deadly.

* * *

"You think that you have the right to say what I'm doing is wrong!" Obito bellowed in anger. "But the truth that I have shown you should clearly say otherwise! The Akatsuki have long worked to have the world united at peace!"

A large shuriken with an arm's length in diameter materialized in Obito's left hand. He swung it forward at Kakashi, who narrowly dodged the four-bladed weapon and kicked it from his grip. The shuriken clanged harmlessly on the ground away from the two combatants.

"The Five Great Nations were simply united to defeat a common enemy, but they will continue to fight against one another for spoils of war! They will each differ in their views in what it means to be at peace!" Obito said as he hurled a volley of shuriken at his opponent. Performing several handseals, Kakashi summoned a giant wall with bulldog sculptures made of solid earth. The shuriken were harmlessly embedded into the wall, far from reaching their intended target.

"The peace that we all had desperately seeked never existed!" Obito performed a handseal, as several wooden spikes began to grow on his right shoulder. Snapping off one of the spikes, he launched at the earth wall like a javelin, which became embedded into the defensive structure.

Suddenly, the wooden spike erupted into large braches, causing the stonewall to explode, sending chunks of debris everywhere. The force of the attack sends Kakashi stumbling backwards, nearly falling off the large block that they were battling on.

Kakashi barely had time to recover, as Obito had already lunged forward at him. The chakra rod pointing menacingly at him, with intent to impale. Rolling sideways, he managed to dodge the attack and reached for a small chunk of debris. Obito continued to attack his former friend with renewed precision and ferocity. _Is this how strong Obito has become? He had fought two days of battle without reserves, controlling six tailed beasts and even the Ten-Tails, whereas I had my chakra replenished by Naruto twice. _Kakashi thought to himself in amazement. He would have hated it if he had fought Obito when he was at his maximum strength.

"No! The Five Great Nations no longer seek absolute power! They now unite to accomplish a new era of peace better than before!" Kakashi snarled at Obito.

"New era of peace? It was merely an illusion that gave us the false hope that we would have it accomplished! We will NEVER be able have peace, not in this empty world, at least!" Obito retorted.

Striking faster than a snake, Obito's chakra stake coming within a hair's breadth of Kakashi's ear. Spinning around, he caught Obito's forearm and slashed across it with his kunai. With a loud grunt, Obito staggered backwards, with anger and disorientation clouding his eyes.

"So you say that there is no true peace, that we all should be better off under an eternal genjutsu? A poor offer." Kakashi spat, wiping away some blood over his eye with the back of his hand.

"But it is the truth! Illusion and reality are two very different things!"

"Obito, it is _you_ who has become an illusion. And now you would want all of us to be the same!"

As Obito turned towards Kakashi to launch another attack, the latter swung his hand, which held the chunk of debris into Obito's face. A violent, smashing sound was heard as Obito grunted and clutched his face in pain.

Seeing an opening, he then unleashed a maelstrom of attacks, repeatedly slashing into Obito, who continued staggering backwards. Small spurts of blood spattered everywhere onto the ground. Kakashi grabbed Obito by the collar, kunai poised to finish his weakened opponent off. Yet Obito quickly recovered and grabbed Kakashi's wrist, pushing his attack back. Both men struggled for a few seconds before Kakashi's arm managed to break free and swiped forward. But the Uchiha twisted to dodge the attack, with the kunai barely tearing a small piece of fabric from his robe.

The Copy Ninja attempted a second attempt, but this time, Obito responded with a headbutt, knocking Kakashi backwards before swing his blade at him. Kakashi narrowly parried the blow and attempted a counter, but Obito countered it with a swift swipe across the jaw.

Obito performed several handseals and spewed out several large fireballs at his former friend. "**Fire Release: Great Fireball** **Shower**!" It was one of the many techniques that Madara had taught Obito years ago. Though it was not as large and effective as his predecessor's, it was still deadly.

Summersaulting backwards, Kakashi nimbly avoided the barrage of flames which exploded violently into the surrounding Kamui blocks. He landed on his two feet just in time to block a flurry of attacks from Obito's chakra stake. Parrying one hard strike, Kakashi then slashed into Obito's shoulder, knocking him back a few feet. He once again repeatedly did the same tactic, to slashing the kunai at the Uchiha lightly but swiftly until it wears him down.

But Obito became aware of his tactic, and kneed Kakashi's jaw which sends him spiraling backwards. However, Kakashi lunged forward and continued his barrage of attacks, this time, with much more aggression and determination. Obito was unable to counter against the new-found aggressiveness that Kakashi had unleashed, who also threw several punches as well.

As the Uchiha finally stumbled to the ground, Kakashi crackled his kunai with a surge of Lightning Release chakra and leapt forward. The deadly blade poised over the fallen opponent. But at the same time, Obito thrust his arm forward, chakra stake pointing dangerously at Kakashi's shoulder. Both attacks pierced into both opponents bodies simultaneously, spattering blood everywhere.

* * *

The young Uchiha fell backwards. He clutched his wound in pain as blood seeped out from the gaping hole in his chest. He coughed out a stream of blood and let out large gasps of air.

"It's…over. Obito…" Kakashi panted as he feebly pulled the rod from the wound. Fortunately for him, the rod did not pierce him deep enough to destabilize his chakra.

Obito then let out a hoarse laugh as he struggled to stand up. "Kakashi, you may have won this battle… But you have lost the war…"

Without warning, Obito vanished into thin air. Kakashi looked on in shock and exhaustion.

* * *

**END**


End file.
